My world is turning around
by The Killer Skelly
Summary: Rose Hathaway, Has a new bond with Adrian. There's a new girl. Adrian does anything to protect her but it never works.
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeeey I'm sorta back, I've been having this Vampire Academy story in the works for a good amount of time. Rose is... Different. She's what I expect. So no hate kay? Kay.**

* * *

"Rose!" Someone calls my name. That familiar voice. I turn my head to see Adrian running down the hall. Those green eyes flash with hope and happiness. It was the time Moroi go to bed. Or more explanatory sun rise. He leans down and kisses me.

"I have a surprise, ok it's not really a surprise, there's a new student, I believe she's Canadian. She's pretty awesome. And... Cute." Jealousy filled up inside me.

"I know we're not dating but kissing you is like a dream." Adrain says

"So this girl? You like her, go introduce yourself." I say.

"She's a Dhampir. Maybe I should. Thanks for the advice Rose!" He runs in the direction he came. I can't help but slip my mind into his. Adrian broke my bond with Lissa and me and Adrian has one with me now. This girl has red hair, lighting blue eyes. I see why Adrian likes her.

"H-h-hi" Adrain says. He was nervous. She smiles at him.

"Hi I'm Ana." She says sweetly. He holds out his hand for her to shake.

"Well Ana I'm Adrian." Adrian was sick to the stomach. Ok he really likes this girl.

"Nice to meet you Adrian. Are you a student?" Ana asks.

"No, I stay here to help out Princess Lissa." Ana's eyes flash.

"Can I meet her? She's my hero. As well as Rose Hathaway! She's amazing! I wish I could be that good of a guardian." Ana says. I felt myself smile. She looks up to me.

"Um, I'm not sure. Maybe you can meet them."

"Are they still shadow-kiss? But it's ok if they're not." Ana says.

"No actually, I kinda broke the bond and made one with Rose." Adrian smiles.

"Wow! Rose died twice?! That's so cool. I mean, coming back from the dead." Ok phew. I guess she likes death.

"It was nice meeting Adrian, but I gotta head off to training. Bye!" She waves as she runs down the hall. Adrain's heart beats faster and slower. I pull out and back into my own body.

I was smiling, Adrian really likes her, she looks up to me. It's nice.

* * *

**So how was that?**


	2. Pissed off people

**Im glad you guys like it so far!**

* * *

I was unexpectedly pulled Into Adrain's mind. He was with Ana again.

"Hey Ana!" He says. She turns to face him.

"Oh, hi Adrian." Ana says quickly. A few of her friends were around her.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come to a party tonight? Rose will be there." Bing go! He's flirting.

"You mean it?! Yeah I'll come!" She looks excited.

"Cool I'll see you then." Adrain's smile. I hear his voice inside my head. _You better be there. I'm trying. _I just pull back into my own body.

Later that night I walk in with Lissa. I spotted Adrian. He was talking to Ana.

"Rose!" He calls me and Lissa over.

"Omg, princess Dragomir and Guardian Hathaway!" She smiles. Ana smile is beautiful. She pushes her dark red hair out of her eye. I saw her blue eyes darken.

"Hi your Ana? Right?" I ask her. She shakes her head yes. After we had a small conversation, a song came on. Ana was happy, she knew the song well. Adrian took her hand and began dancing.

This time, I wanted to be in his mind to see how he's reacting. So I do. _Rose? I'm really nervous. What if she doesn't like me? _

_Adrian, just be nice. I can tell she really likes you. _I say. I can feel all of his emotions. He was really in love with Ana.

We were interrupted. The person I didn't expect to see was Mason. He looked from Adrian to Ana.

"Hey Ans." Mason said

"Ans?" Adrian asks. Jealousy was coming on strong.

"That's my nickname for her." Mason says.

"What's up Mase?" Mase? What the hell is going on?

"Oh just wondering if you'd like to dance? It's sorta boring." Mason gave Adrian a reassuring smile.

"Yeah sure, I'd love to dance." Mason takes her hand and leads her away. _Oh my fucking god! "Mase?" "Ans?" Rose? What's going on. _He was sad, depressed. _Don't question it. Just let her come to you. _I say. He wants nothing to do with anyone, he wants to cry.

Later, a few minutes before the party ended Ana rejoins us.

"Oh, your back." Adrian says, he's a little drunk.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ana is pissed off.

"Oh nothing, I thought you'd spend alittle more time with Mase." Adrian hissed.

"There's nothing going on between us! Your not my boyfriend or brother! Don't tell me who I can or can't hang out without!" She storms off. Adrian has a pissed off mood and expression.

* * *

**I hope that gets you excited for the next chapter.**


End file.
